Description: (Applicant's Description) The Pediatric Oncology Program is comprised of clinical oncologists, surgeons, pathologists, and basic scientists whose interests are related to the diseases of pediatric cancer patients. The overall goal of the Pediatric Oncology Program is to reduce the cancer burden in the pediatric population by its research, education, and clinical programs. To accomplish this goal, the Program has established an integrated group of members, organized in four focus areas: 1) clinical investigations, 2) a clinical and research bone marrow transplant (BMT) program, 3) clinical translational research in leukemias, cytogenetics, and brain tumors, 4) basic science research in DNA tumor viruses, lymphocyte signal transduction, and fusion protein transcription factors created by chromosomal translocations in childhood ALL. The clinical program is an active participant in the Children?s Cancer Group (CCG), and utilizes investigator-initiated protocols developed by Cancer Center members and by the cooperative group whenever possible. Each year approximately 150 new oncology patients are evaluated and/or treated by the oncology staff, and an additional 25-35 children are transplanted on various protocols in the pediatric BMT unit. Protocol development over the past year has included 13 investigator-initiated and 49 CCG protocols, with 153 patients enrolled. Program members are highly interactive with respect to clinical protocol development, translational research, and basic research, as evidenced by the fact that 36% of the 132 publications have intra-or inter-program collaborations despite the fact that most members are new. Future plans will build upon this foundation of interaction in specific areas including: 1)continue integration of Pediatric and Adult programs in Neuro-oncology and BMT; 2)development of a Cancer Genetics Clinic to serve as a focus for new translational and basic research; 3)establishment of a clinical and basic research interest group for studying EBV-related lymphoproliferative disease; 4)increased research in cancer survivorship; and 5)faculty career development for new translational and basic scientists interested in areas related to Pediatric Oncology. This is one of a few approved Pediatric Oncology programs within NCI designated Comprehensive Cancer Centers whose growth has been supported by the UCCC and whose growth is projected to continue in the next five years.